<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deep-Fried by RatMonarch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530671">Deep-Fried</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatMonarch/pseuds/RatMonarch'>RatMonarch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Fairground, Flirting, Fluff, Food, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:46:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatMonarch/pseuds/RatMonarch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eiji and Ash go to a fairground. It doesn't go well. Or does it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deep-Fried</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eiji couldn’t help but feel ripped off, in a way. </p><p>	This was a fairground? <i> This? </i> </p><p>	In all the American movies he watched, the fairground seemed so romantic. It was where the couples in the movie would share popcorn with each other or hold hands on the Ferris wheel together. So, when Ash had said they were going to the local fair together, Eiji had been excited to share those little moments with him. </p><p>	But now that he was actually here, nothing about this place screamed ‘romance.’ Instead, it just screamed ‘trashy.’ </p><p>	For one thing, it was incredibly crowded. There didn’t seem to be one secluded spot anywhere for them to even sit or stand together. </p><p>	Then there were the people themselves. Rude, pushy, and many wearing the crassest shirts Eiji had ever seen. </p><p>	Add all of this with the expensive prices, hot weather, and the smell of barnyard animals, and Eiji was beginning to wonder if he stepped into Hell instead.</p><p>	Even the Ferris wheel proved disastrous. Not only had the line taken a million years, but when he got on the seat <i> swayed. </i> Eiji was never told there would be <i> swaying </i>. He was absolutely in a panic by the time they got halfway up the wheel. </p><p>	But throughout his fear, he’d foolishly hoped that this could turn into a romantic moment. That Ash would hold him in his arms and reassure him that everything was fine. Hell, even just simple handhold would’ve sufficed. </p><p>	But what did Ash do instead? He made the freaking seat sway on purpose, laughing at Eiji’s screams of fright. </p><p>	Needless to say, when Eiji somehow managed to survive that incident without suffering a heart attack, he refused to speak to Ash for a while. </p><p>	Ash, desperate to alleviate the situation, had gotten desperate, trying to ply Eiji with offers of stuffed animals or various food items like funnel cakes and popcorn. Well, he had another thing coming because none of that would work on him. He’d already heard Ash complain about the poor quality of fair stuffed animals and he’d seen how much butter and sugar venders put on their food. He was not looking for clogged arteries, thank you very much. </p><p>	But Ash kept trying until finally, he said something that got Eiji talking despite himself. </p><p>	“I’ll buy you um…” He looked around the surrounding area for something he hadn’t suggested yet, before finally pointing and saying, “A deep-fried Oreo!”</p><p>Eiji actually blinked, struck dumb for a moment. When he finally recovered his voice, he said, “ A <i> what </i> now?” </p><p>Ash grinned, clearly happy Eiji was talking to him again. Not seeming fazed at all by his own words, he said, “A deep-fried Oreo. The guys and I have gotten them before and they’re great. Not as good as deep-fried cookie dough in my opinion but-”</p><p>“Do you even hear what you’re saying right now?!” Eiji interrupted, disbelief evident in his voice.  </p><p>	Ash blinked now, only this time in confusion. After a tentative pause, he dumbly said, “...What?”</p><p>	“Deep-fried Oreos?! Deep-fried cookie dough?!” Eiji practically shrieked, “You Americans realize those things are unhealthy enough without you deep-frying them, right?!” </p><p>	Ash rolled his eyes, “Oh no, Eiji’s being the Health Police again.”</p><p>	Eiji flushed with indignation, “Am not! But there’s a point where you should draw the line!”</p><p>	“You’ve never even tried it,” Ash pointed out. “You might like it.”</p><p>	“I don’t need to! I think it will give me diabetes the moment I bite into it!” Eiji said, crossing his arms, “It sounds disgusting anyway.”</p><p>	“It’s good,” Ash insisted. </p><p>	The two of them stood there arguing for a good minute or two, before Eiji finally gave in. Throwing his hands up, he cried, “Fine! You win! If I try it, will you leave me alone about it?!”</p><p>	The triumphant look on Ash’s face almost made him take back what he said. Thankfully, however, Ash kept any gloating out of his voice, as he said, “Yes, thank you.” </p><p>	So, they proceeded to wait in line and order a deep-fried Oreo. </p><p>	When he got the item and sat down to “enjoy” it, Eiji took the time to study it. It looked like one of the fried pickles Ash liked to eat at restaurants except a little thicker and sprinkled with powdered sugar. Eiji was bothered by the last point specifically. It was like they added it just to make it extra unhealthy. Eiji grimaced. He couldn’t believe he was actually going to bite into this thing.</p><p>	He could feel Ash’s eyes on him, waiting expectantly for him to do the deed. </p><p>	Swallowing, he brought the fried disc to his mouth and bit into it. </p><p>	Immediately, a mouthful of heat and intense sweetness filled his mouth. The flavors of sugar and chocolate bathed his tongue. An overwhelming amount. He made a face.</p><p>	He thought the expression on his face told the story pretty well, but Ash still asked, “Well? What do you think?”</p><p>	Swallowing the mouthful, he complained, “It’s too sweet.”</p><p>	Ash immediately rolled his eyes again, saying, “Everything is too sweet for you, Eiji.”</p><p> Eiji was about to protest when suddenly a sneaky idea formed in his mind. Smiling, he said, “Not everything. There is one sweet thing I love.” </p><p>	Ash arched an eyebrow, clearly skeptical, and said, “Oh yeah? What is that exactly?”</p><p>	“You,” Eiji said slyly. </p><p>	He felt a grin on his face widen at the flush he saw tint Ash’s pale cheeks. </p><p>	Ash shook his head, his mouth quirking up a bit as he tried to resist the urge to smile fully himself. “You are such a dork.”</p><p>	Then, before Eiji knew it, Ash was grabbing the back of his head and pushing him into a chaste kiss. Eiji felt so delighted, he didn’t even feel self-conscious that there might be people who saw them. </p><p>	Maybe this trip to the fairgrounds wasn’t so bad after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is inspired by my mixed feelings of fairgrounds. On one hand, I love them, on the other they have so many bad things. LOL. </p><p>Also Ash is right. Deep fried cookie dough &gt; Deep Fried Oreos. </p><p>As always, critique is appreciated. </p><p>Hope you enjoyed! Have a great day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>